


Anxious

by AfarWritesStuff



Series: Writing Prompt Practices with Someone [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfarWritesStuff/pseuds/AfarWritesStuff
Summary: "The nausea crept up her throat from the pit of her stomach; the realization that yesterday was real."- Starting Prompt submitted by A on Daily Prompt
Series: Writing Prompt Practices with Someone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980232





	Anxious

The nausea crept up her throat from the pit of her stomach; the realization that yesterday was real. She gripped the edge of the table with one hand while with the other slowly rose to cover her mouth. She licks her lips and tastes the faint taste of iron from when she chewed on it all day yesterday being reopened. Tears start to form at the corners of her eyes and she begins to feel choked up from emotion. The nausea persists from her nerves blaring at her with every thought racing through her mind for the future. It is like all her anxiety from yesterday built up and is now spilling over and crashing onto her all at once even if the worse of it is over.

 _But what about the future?_ She shakes her head gently to clear the thought. She needs to sit down and focus; she just got up from a restless night of contacting everyone.

 _What about your friends and family?_ She knows that she won't be able to see them all the time, she accepted it.

 _What abo-_ "Enough," She yells to the empty room. "I know! I can do this." She takes a deep breath and takes a moment to calm herself down. She reaches into her back pocket and grabs her phone to pull up her email.

**Dear Ms. Wickstrom,**

**It is with great pleasure that we inform you of your acceptance to...**


End file.
